Kiss From a Rose
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: The nightmares begin tormenting Remus, but could they be real? Is Voldemort planning to use the one he loves to retrieve an item of power and supposedly someone else to completely destroy everything?
1. Prologue

**My first Harry Potter fic . though I doubt its as good as some of the other fics out there .**  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
Remus Lupin woke up nearly screaming. He was panting, taking long, deep, heavy breaths. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream", he kept reassuring himself. Just a dream ..  
  
He hadn't had a dream like this in years. He hadn't had a dream about /her/ in years. He hadn't seen her in years. But he remembered her. He remembered every bit of her. Her name. Her appearance. The way she tossed her hair. The way she smiled. They way she looked in his eyes. The way she kissed him .  
  
** I look through the broken glass I watch the storm go through my mind**  
  
**There's so much I had to say I know the words I left behind**  
  
**And now I'm caught in a daydream with nowhere to run and hide**  
  
**The world rushes by me, it's leaving me here all alone**  
  
**I would change everything, but I can't do anything**  
  
**I would give all that I have to know where you are** **I'll always carry you inside my heart and you**  
  
**You'll never know how much I wonder where you are**  
  
**I always knew that you would take a part of me away with you**  
  
**And I never got to say good-bye** **I look in the mirror now and all I see is yesterday**  
  
**At night I hear your voice and it is calling out my name**  
  
**And with every hour just hold on to what you can**  
  
**They're lost in a moment and fading away in the night**  
  
**I would change everything, but I can't do anything**  
  
**I would give all that I have just to know where you are**  
  
  
  
Now, everywhere he looked, every time he closed his eyes, all of his thoughts . were about her. It almost brought him back to his childhood years, when he had the same feelings. But here he was, 36, nearly sobbing because of old memories and of .  
  
The dream.  
  
God, he had always hated to see her in pain. He always remembered how when she would cry, and there was nothing he could do about it, he would be tortured in the worst pain imaginable. But this was worst. He imagined her in Azkaban, slowing suffering there.  
  
It was just a dream though. Just a dream. But somehow, reality seemed crueler. Though it was just a dream, she was still dead. Dead for nearly fifteen years now. How he remembered how he used to hold her in his arms .  
  
And he never got to say goodbye.  
  
He looked in a dim mirror and looked at his appearance. He would have been quite good looking actually, if only he had gone out more, and if he didn't have to hide his secret. He had light brown hair with specks of gray, that was pretty neat with amber eyes. He was kind of tall, taller than average, but still, there were taller. He had become quite pale now, not really pale, but his skin tone had definitely lightened. He was skinny, but his muscles couldn't really hide that. But the only reason he had muscles was because of-  
  
Being a werewolf.  
  
It was a nightmare hiding the fact that you were a werewolf, or having people know you were. Everyone wanted to stay away from him, and he was quite alone most of the time. He had no friends, except for- Sirius.  
  
Sirius was a best friend that he knew was the most cherished of them all. He was always there for him, and he never for once, cared about the thought that Remus was a werewolf. In fact, he himself became an Animagus, and transformed in the big black dog. But even now, he couldn't get in contact with his friend, because he was still running. He was still wanted for the "murder" of James and Lily Potter.  
  
Everyone else, well, they just wanted to stay away from the werewolf, the freak. Why did everyone seem to treat someone who was different so cruelly?  
  
But he remembered her, who never cared about his "werewolf" situation. She never minded that, and she cared about him. She really did. And now, he regretted having losing her.  
  
He didn't go back to sleep. He didn't wish to see her in pain again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape watched the television screen carefully. There, the Daily Prophet was making it's usual announcements, but today, it was different.  
  
"Today, the criminal who is believed to be the right hand of He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named, has escaped from Azkaban. She just escaped five hours ago, and is on the loose. If you have seen this woman, please contact the authorities immediately. She is extremely dangerous." The reporter announced.  
  
A picture of her came up on the screen. She looked about 36, with auburn hair coming down past her shoulders. She wore black-rimmed glasses, although broken, and it hid her blue eyes that were behind. She wore a torn pair of black robes, and her boots were ripped as well. Severus looked at her closely, and gasped. He was surprised and realized who it was at once.  
  
It was Artemis McConnell.  
  
He knew that he would keep an eye out on her wherever he went.  
  
**Well, that's it for my short little prologue . Hope u liked it**  
  
**Song used is "Rain" by Alanis Morissette** 


	2. The Cat Prowls

**can I right a longer chapter? Who knows**  
  
She panted, taking deep breaths, trying to relax. She knew he was somewhere around here. She sensed it. She led her self to a dark alley way in Hogsmeade. She silently leaned against the wall of a building and transformed herself into an orange and white colored cat. She too, was an Animagus. She roamed around the streets of Hogsmeade, looking for what or more specifically, /whom/ she had been searching for. She had planned seeking him first, if she had ever gotten out, in which she did.  
  
She prowled around the alleyways, and finally, as she turned the corner, there she ran into a big black dog. The dog tried to get around her, but she got in his way. He growled out her, barring his sharp teeth.  
  
"It's nice to see you to again, Sirius." She flashed a catlike grin.  
  
The dog, well, Sirius stared at her, a bit shocked that she knew who he was. He circled her cautiously. Then, sudden realization came to his eyes.  
  
"Artemis? Artemis, is that you?" He was flabbergasted.  
  
She nodded. She transformed back into her human form. There, in front of Sirius, transformed a woman, who was tall, not as tall as he, but very skinny. She had auburn hair that was a bit messy and her glasses were completely cracked. She looked tired and weak, unlike her usual self when Sirius last saw her.  
  
"Oh my God, Artemis." Sirius transformed into his human self as well. Artemis was glad and her knees were just about to fold, and her legs couldn't support her anymore. She fell into Sirius's arms.  
  
"Sirius . I'm so glad to see you again." She smiled.  
  
"Me too." And they hugged. "Oh my God, Artemis . so how did you do it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Escape? Same way you did, Sirius. I would have escaped much sooner, if Voldemort's hold on me had released before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, even though I never worked for him, I was still a threat to him, remember?"  
  
"Yeah ."  
  
"Sirius, you do believe me, right? I have never worked for Voldemort in my life."  
  
"Of course I do, Artemis. Hey, remember, I'm in the same boat."  
  
"That's right ." Artemis smiled. "You, betrayers of the Potters, and I, right hand girl of Voldemort. Next they'll be thinking Albus Dumbledore is Voldemort himself."  
  
"I'm a celebrity." Sirius grinned. Artemis grinned back. "That's something we never hear in Azkaban; humor. I missed yours."  
  
"The same." He replied.  
  
"So, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Being a dog." He groaned. "Mostly, staying by Harry's house, you know, James's son, watching over him. I had to "pick up" some food for Harry. I have to watch over him at the Muggles' house. Dursely's because they always abuse him. So, I go there all the time during the summer so I can perform a little magic on the Dursleys, because Harry can't yet. And I bring him food from Hogsmeade."  
  
"What do you do when he's at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Stay with Remus. I hide over there, and I also work as a delivery dog. Heh, it's kind of weird doing work like that, but, it gets us money, because Remus doesn't exactly have a job anymore."  
  
Artemis's expression changed as Sirius mentioned "Remus". She looked away, as shadows covered her face. She let a tear slid by, but the shadows worked to her advantage; Sirius couldn't see them. She finally looked at Sirius, with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Sirius . how's Remus?"  
  
"Remus ." Sirius suddenly understood. "He's alone, unfortunately. For the summer anyway. Sometimes, in the other seasons, my company isn't enough either. He's been lonely ever since James and Lily died, and ever since he lost you."  
  
"Oh God ." she breathed.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Remus first? Why me?"  
  
"Because I didn't know if I could ever go back to him. I caused him so much pain, Sirius. He probably never forgave me. And how could I let him into these problems I have?"  
  
"But Artemis, he still loves you. I know he does."  
  
"I don't want to hurt him again."  
  
"What if he knew that he had another chance? He has wished for that for years. Please, Artemis. I'll take you to him."  
  
"What about the whole thing with Severus?"  
  
"Trust me, he doesn't care about that anymore."  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
Sirius transformed into a dog while Artemis, the cat. She followed him out of Hogsmeade, and through the road to Remus's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus searched through every paper for little hints. Finding none, he decided to devise a spell, so he could pinpoint exact spots.  
  
"Jen Can Tan, Eniori ." Remembering that this was Dark Magic, taught by Voldemort himself. Severus closed his eyes.  
  
There, he saw a gray cat walking with a big black dog. "So . you're an Animagus . And you're with Sirius ."  
  
**Aw well, plz review anyway** 


	3. The Angel Returns

**I'm hoping that this summer I'll be able to work on all my stories. I must admit, I probably will have better luck with my Artemis Fowl fic cause there are so many Harry Potter ones and each one seems to come and go pretty quickly. Most likely, most are better than mine, but here's mine. and I hope you enjoy it.**  
  
**IS FANFICTION.NET IS SO DAMN MESSED UP???????**  
  
**Sry. excuse my temper .**  
  
**Kree**  
  
"We're here." Sirius led on. "This is the cottage. Dumbledore let him have one in the Forbidden Forest near the Shrieking Shack. He doesn't have to money to afford a house because he doesn't have a job. He doesn't get mobbed like he did when he lived near other cities."  
  
"That's just terrible." Artemis shook her head. "I can't believe the discrimination now."  
  
Sirius transformed back from his dog form. "Don't transform yet; go off to the side; believe me, I have the perfect idea for this happy romantic little reunion."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sirius."  
  
Remus had just finished sipping his herbal tea when he heard a low rapping on the door. Startle, he let the cup slip out of his hands and crash to the floor. The glass pieces scattered across the floor. He would pick them up later. "Who could be at the door at this time"? He thought. "Who would be at the door of a werewolf"?  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. He faced a grinning Sirius Black. Remus warmly smiled back and opened the door wider and stepped back so Sirius could walk in.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." He greeted.  
  
"Remus," Sirius began. "I have brought a friend along with me today." Remus saw Sirius bend over a little and motion to side. Then he heard a "Meow".  
  
Remus began to laugh. "You brought a kitty?"  
  
"Cat" would be better to describe her, but she would still scratch the scalp off my head if I made any jokes about it." Sirius grinned.  
  
Remus saw the creature walk in quietly. He got down on his knees as the cat walked closer and closer to him. She had an orange and white coat of fur with bright cerulean eyes that glowed in the dark. She was quite thin. Remus ran his fingers through her orangey fur as the cat purred in delight. Remus smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered how familiar the feel of her fur reminded him of past memories .  
  
"Beautiful creature ." Remus smiled. "You know the liking I feel for cats now . and this one looks so much like ." Remus stopped himself and could say no more. He couldn't even bring himself to saying the name without so much as a tear escaping. He couldn't cry in front of Sirius.  
  
"Remus," Sirius changed the subject. "Have you been listening to the news lately?"  
  
"Well," Remus looked embarrassed. "No. I haven't been out in awhile."  
  
"No wonder, Lupin." Sirius pretended to shake his head as if he was disappointed. "You're a bit slow."  
  
Remus was taken aback, but remained calm, like always. Or before always. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Tell me, what is so special about this cat? Who does she remind you of?"  
  
"Sirius, what is this? Are you doing this out of fun?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Remus, don't tell me you don't want to remember. Or you can't. Come on, just say her name."  
  
"This is a sore subject for me, remember?"  
  
"She's more than a sore subject to you, Remus, who does she look like?"  
  
"Sirius, it's a cat! Nothing else! Just a cat!"  
  
"Fine, but still, answer my question: who does she like."  
  
Remus looked away before he could answer. "Okay. Artemis. She looks like Artemis."  
  
"I thought so." Sirius nodded. "You would never forget."  
  
"Please Sirius, you take her. Or give her to some family." Remus began cleaning up the broken teacup and set it on the counter. "I can't bear to look at her; I'd go hysterical after awhile."  
  
"The cat needs a home, Remus." Sirius started. "I was thinking that you might like to keep her company so you won't be as lonely."  
  
"Where did you really get her?" This was one of these rare times Sirius heard Remus raise his voice. "The pet shop? The animal shelter? How many other stray cats did you have to look through to find her? Honestly, how can it just be a coincidence that you find a cat that looks exactly like Artemis's Animagus?"  
  
"What's wrong with remembering Artemis?" Sirius asked. "You love her, don't you? Why do you shun any memory of Artemis?"  
  
It took awhile for him to answer. Complete silence. Remus had his palms on the table leaning on it, with his back to Sirius. The cat even stood perfectly still.  
  
"God Sirius." He whispered. "I loved her. I loved her so much, but . but after I let Voldemort nearly kill her . I was blamed for nearly stabbing her myself, and I let her go to Azkaban . She probably hates me so much. She's probably dead because of me . It was all my fault . How can I let myself have happy memories of her when I put her through so much pain?"  
  
Remus was surprised to feel arms around him. Well, he thought it was strange that /Sirius/ would have his arms around him and started to inch away when he looked down. It was not Sirius's arms; they were thinner and the torn robes were not Sirius's. And the warmth he felt was so familiar .  
  
Remus turned his head to come face the cat. Of course, the cat had obviously transformed into the girl he knew with straight long auburn hair, though messy, with her cracked glasses hiding her bright blue eyes. She gave him a warm ice melting smile with her eyes and his eyes blurring as each moment passed, in silence, but silence is loud when all you hear is love .  
  
"Artemis ." He whispered her name with every beat of love. Artemis let him turn around and his hand went to her face.  
  
"Love you, Remus." She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Love you, Artemis." He held her close to him as her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh go on, kiss already. I told you, Artemis, I am a genius at making a good romantic reunion." Sirius laughed.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to kiss her now with you in the room?" Remus smirked.  
  
"Whoah ho ho." [hi kyleen!!! I know that you will probably kill me for using your quote, cause you already do when I just say it myself] Sirius pretended to look startled. "I didn't think your old self was actually alive. Next time I need to wake you up, I'll just call on our old friends in Azkaban."  
  
Remus could only stare at Artemis lovingly. "Dammit . You're so beautiful ."  
  
Artemis snorted. "Dammit, maybe you should get your eyes checked. Look at me, I'm a mess." She rolled her eyes. Of course, maybe later, after I wash up and everything. maybe I can take that lie a little better ."  
  
"Same old Artemis ." Remus laughed. Twice since Artemis came in, he laughed. Sirius smiled, knowing that it hadn't been very often since he had laughed. "Artemis . my lovely moon goddess . my beautiful luna blossom . my gorgeous light gem . There you go . I made up for my lie."  
  
Artemis blushed. "You actually remember all the nicknames you gave to me?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I love watching you two love birds, and I absolutely enjoy seeing Artemis so soft, and I love watching Remus making a fool out of himself." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Could I use your shower? I'm sure I smell awful after staying in that dump for nineteen years."  
  
"Sure," he nodded. "It's the door on your left." Remus pointed. "I think I have some other robes, black, would you like to change into them?"  
  
"It would be fine with me." Artemis smiled.  
  
Remus dug through some of his chests of clothes finally taking out some black folded robes that did not look like it was designed for a certain gender with red lining at the edges. He handed them to Artemis and she thanked him and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door.  
  
"Nineteen years." Remus sighed.  
  
"All that time in Azkaban . I spent thirteen. It's amazing she's still alive and hasn't lost her mind."  
  
"She's strong . Just like she was years ago ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She slipped the torn, ripped, and incredulously dirty robes off her and got into the shower, turned on the water, and let the water run down her body. The hot warm, addicting water that seemed to soothe her soul: even with one drop of steamy warm water makes you wanting for more seeming like everything else was so cold. It was hard to let go of a feeling like that.  
  
She shut off the water and stepped out, steam rushing to and fro. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. She put on the clothes Remus had given her and brushed her hair down neatly. She took the wand out of her pocket; she had snuck it in Azkaban only to find out that wands were completely 'dead' in the prison. She pointed it at her broken glasses and with a few red sparks, the glass renewed itself and it was in mint condition. She put them on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She sighed. She looked better after washing up, almost like what she used to look like before she left Hogwarts. Not bad after nearly twenty years of prison. Her hair was longer now, a bit past her lower back, with two thin strands of hair on both sides of her face. Her glasses always seemed to hide her eyes, and when she took them off, only then would people notice she had blue eyes. Her eyes almost held everything she went through and you could find anything that happened to her in the past. She stared deeper into the mirror, only frightening herself with every thought her eyes belonged to a ghost. She was incredibly thin now; she remembered how she always was thin in her stomach and everywhere else except her thighs, but now, she was a thin as a pole. She had small figure and was a bit taller than average.  
  
"How could he call me beautiful?" She thought in her head. "How can anyone find me beautiful? I mean, look at me ." She stared at her reflection. "Maybe before, it was different . Remus, Severus, even Voldemort . but now . I'm just . plain."  
  
She hung her head. "How could someone .Someone as wonderful as Remus . love me still?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched the bathroom door every moment and was not late to catch the moment that Artemis stepped out. Her long wet hair ran down past her waist and the fire from the candles lit up her face and her hair gleamed with light. Her eyes and smile didn't need light to gleam like a light from heaven.  
  
"Well, how about now? Better?" She asked.  
  
"Now you've perfected perfection." Remus stood up.  
  
"Which, the process or the state? Tell me, Remus, what is perfection, a state or a process?"  
  
"Neither." Remus replied plainly. "Perfection is you."  
  
"Gonna kiss now?" Sirius sniggered.  
  
Instead of admitting it, which Remus /did/ want to kiss her, he simply smiled. "Artemis, come sit by the fire and tell me what happened these past nineteen years."  
  
She walked over to where Remus was standing and he took her hand. She smiled as they both sit down on the warm rug. "It's not really much to tell. mostly my years and prison and my escape . but hell, I'll try to make it seem as interesting like the books that you two use to always read and enjoy." She eyed Remus and Sirius. "When I was first thrown into my Azkaban cell, I was screaming and crying like bloody hell for a whole week. I guess something that you would probably tease me about, Sirius."  
  
"The only reason I didn't because your cell was next to mine." Sirius replied, reassuring her.  
  
"I . I was so god damn scared. Could you imagine me? Scared?" She weakly smiled. "I was nearly surprised sometimes that I reacted too. At first, I was just plain terrified. Can't think of a better word to use than that at the moment. The prison was disgusting. I expected to hear rats and other bugs crawling but instead, I heard moaning, and ear piercing cries of the prisoners in their cages. The first time, well when I entered the cells, I past a man in the cage with his bony arms and legs practically drooling and tried to grab me. Most of the prisoners have lost their minds and go mad. Those prisoners, are dangerous and will rip you limb from limb. Of course the sane ones . well. they would probably kill you the same way too. Cobwebs hung from wall to wall. There were no lights, it was all darkness. Sirius came in later, and his cell was next to mine for a few weeks, but then they changed the location, thinking that we were both plotting Voldemort's return." She scowled in remembrance. My first year was there in fear . and then came my suicidal years." She shuddered, petrifying memories flooding into his head. "I hated my life. I couldn't take any of it anymore. I wanted to stop living and just die like I should of. Over and over again I tried using my wand to conjure some spell to kill myself. Of course, my wand couldn't work. I stopped eating for awhile. Of course, I got used to my small appetite, and I stopped eating for a few weeks, but after awhile, I started eating again, because it didn't seem to work for me. I guess that explains how come I got so thin. So and then I tried banging my head on wall, but heck, that didn't work too well either. So I tried thinking thoughts that would make the dementors purely delighted. I kept on thinking sadness, misery, anger, and fear .. the dementors fed on my feelings and emotions. But I was innocent. I was innocent and I knew that, so I couldn't lose myself and I couldn't die. And then I had the memories of you . and that was enough to keep the dementors out of my head. And so that was the end of my suicidal years. The rest was when I just kept strong, and tried to just persist each day. There was one time when Cornelius Fudge himself walked into my cell. I though I was free, but in fact, he was only suggesting that . that . that the dementors . might . might ."  
  
Remus saw fear wavering in her eyes as her lips quivered as she spoke. He glanced at Sirius and he seemed to be shaking his head as if he knew what she was talking about. "Might what, Artemis?"  
  
"Give me a kiss . they would have . but Dumbledore of course was there to convince him otherwise. So I was saved from that. Of course there were rumors, that I had been kissed and I was dead. So the press went crazy writing stories about that but then their mistake was corrected later."  
  
"Oh ." Remus remembered that horrendous day when he looked in the paper at the terrible news. He had never been able socialize regularly after that, because he thought she was dead.  
  
"During these years, I tried more and more and harder to escape. I had many ideas, but then I found out if I so much as touched the door of the cell, I was shocked with a jolting agonizing pain. I watched other prisoners enough to conclude that the doors did not affect the other prisoners. I found out later that Voldemort had actually cursed me in a dream, and was holding me there because I was a threat to him. So I waited there for years. But then, he disappeared after he killed ." She hung her head. "James and Lily. And then after that, his grip loosened on me. Sure, it took years, but it did wear off. One day, about thirteen years later, I lay on the floor, weak, and tired, my eyes barely open, but then . I saw a great big black dog. It was Sirius. I saw him running out the door of Azkaban, and I decided to use his way. Voldemort's grip hadn't released me yet, but years later I used his strategy. The door of my cell opened to deposit my food just wide enough so as a cat I could slip out easily. I managed to swim from Azkaban and met up with a boat. The boat saw me, the "poor drowning thing" and brought me to shore. And that was how I became the famous escaping fugitive." She grinned a little. "A lot happens in nineteen years."  
  
"And so can nothing." Remus said quietly. "Everything's all right now . that's what matters."  
  
**Well I guess she closed her eyes**  
  
**And just imagined everything's alright**  
  
**But she could not hide her tears **  
  
**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**  
  
**They were sent to wash away those years**  
  
She closed her eyes then, imagining that everything was alright but all the visions from the past caught up to her. Remus watched tears escape from her eyes. He came around to her side putting his arm around her.  
  
"Cry, Artemis. Don't be afraid to cry. It's okay, you've been through a lot and you should just let it all out now." Remus whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't need to cry now, though. I'm back with you again." She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I've missed you so much . and after listening what you've been through . I still can't help but feel it was all my fault . but I'm so glad you're here." Remus held her close to him.  
  
"It's nice having you back, Artemis." Sirius warmly smiled too. "Maybe you can liven things up a little more, he's beginning to sound a little dead like Snape sometimes." Remus snorted as he laughed at his comment. "See, he's not some mummy anymore."  
  
"Severus . where is he?" She asked.  
  
"Professor at Hogwarts." Sirius replied.  
  
"Still the same?"  
  
"You mean still ugly?" Sirius snickered.  
  
"No," she glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, same whatever he is. Still hates me like hell. Same with Remus too."  
  
"Does he hate me?"  
  
"I think he still has the hots for you."  
  
"Shut your trap!" She retorted as she watched Sirius chuckling to himself while looking at Remus's blank face. "Well, it looks like you haven't changed either, Sirius."  
  
"Never do." He shrugged. "But you haven't either."  
  
"I guess you get the same result after going through Azkaban, don't you?" Remus chuckled.  
  
"I suppose so." Artemis smiled after letting a shiver pass.  
  
Remus saw that. "I'll go make some tea for all of us." He stood up. "I'll get some of the herbs from outside okay?"  
  
"Okay." They replied politely as they watch Remus open the front door and walk outside.  
  
Sirius turned to face Artemis. "You know that he's changed right? Not the loud prankster you used to know before, right?"  
  
She nodded. "He's quiet, serious, calm ."  
  
"Polite." Sirius adding jokingly and she gave him a quick glare. "Kidding, well he was polite to you before, maybe not to other people . okay, more polite then . bottom line, he has changed"  
  
"Yes . he has changed."  
  
"Just know that." Sirius continued. "He lost you first, then James and Lily, then Peter, then me. He was attacked by the dementor. He has not been through paradise. Go easy on him. Get use to his new ways."  
  
"I already am." She stared out the window. "And I love him just the same."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can sleep in my bed." Remus led Artemis into his bedroom. "It's okay, I can sleep on the couch, better than what I use to have at Azkaban." She reassured him.  
  
"No, really, it's fine. Take my bed. You can't refuse your host."  
  
"And you can't refuse your guest." She smirked.  
  
"I'm not very gentlemanly though." He smirked back.  
  
"I dunno about that. after watching you for awhile ." She rolled her eyes. "I'll let you win this one, Reme, so you won't feel so bad when you lose or other . contradictions ."  
  
He laughed. "You wait and see, Ari."  
  
She smiled. "Haven't heard that name in a while."  
  
"Would you expect it at Azkaban?"  
  
"No, but it's so nice to hear your name being called for once." She slipped into the bed sitting up. "Good night, Remus, and thank you for everything."  
  
"What are friends for?" He stared at her for awhile as she began to blush. "Have I ever told you, you are beautiful?"  
  
She turned a deep shade of red. "Yes."  
  
"Has anyone else ever told you that?"  
  
"Occasionally, but I never believed it, until you told me I was." She smiled playfully at him and he returned the smile. "A goodnight kiss?"  
  
He pretended to groan, but not for long. "All right, a goodnight kiss."  
  
He leaned over and pressed his mouth on hers, holding her close to him, and not letting go until he was in control of all his emotions and feelings for her .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape looked over the Daily Prophet scanning all the articles. The fugitive had obviously not been caught yet. He didn't know whether that was a good thing to him, or a bad one. After all, he still had mixed emotions.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore stepped into his room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Severus began, putting the newspaper down. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I just came here to inform you that you cannot be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year, either. Someone wanted to take the job instead of Potions." He replied.  
  
Severus couldn't help but scowl. "Who is it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**I'll leave you to make your guesses on who it might be**  
  
**Song used is "Wash Away Those Years" by Creed**  
  
**Plz review!**  
  
**Kree** 


	4. Shopping

**God, I am sooooo tired of fanfiction.net breaking down all the time! It is sooooo annoying! Anyway, I think I can finish this chapter even before I can start uploading my first chapter**  
  
**Well, I have edited the other chapters a little, so they are changed**  
  
**Enjoy!**  
  
**Kree**  
  
"I'm going to be leaving for Harry's tomorrow. I'll take it that he'll be getting worried now. What will be your plans, Remus?" Sirius asked as he sat at the breakfast table with Remus and Artemis.  
  
"Well, actually," Remus started with hiding delight in his voice. "I got a job."  
  
Sirius had a wide grin stretched out on his face, one, because Remus finally got a job, and two, he didn't have to work for Remus anymore. "Well, out with it. Where did you get a job?"  
  
"You won't believe it." Remus raised a teacup to his mouth, than drank some. "Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? That's wonderful!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"Hogwarts? But ." Sirius stuttered. "They know you're a werewolf! The parents of the kids ."  
  
Remus set down his teacup. "Dumbledore has notified all of them. He has told them that I am to go far into the woods during my transformation, a place where it is restricted for students to trespass. It would be their own faults if they wandered into trouble. Of course, some of my former students know me, and have reassured their parents that I am fine and not once during my year teaching have I gone anywhere near the students. not knowing the last scene with Peter Pettigrew. I do fear for the student's safety if something does happen like that, but ." Remus looked to Artemis. "I'm hoping that you'll keep me in line."  
  
She just stared at him in disbelief, flabbergasted. "You mean . I'm going? To Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course. I can't leave you here in the cottage for an entire year all alone. And . I was hoping that you would come with me?" He asked.  
  
"As if I wouldn't say no." She rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to go back there . It will be great to roam around the castle halls again ."  
  
"And make more mischief." Sirius snickered. "I envy you, but I'm glad for you. That was the last time I've seen you so happy before Artemis came."  
  
"But my picture has been in thousands. millions of newspapers. What if someone recognizes me?"  
  
"Then we'll have to disguise you." Remus gave her grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was wonderful to see you again, Artemis." Sirius started. "It's nice to see Remus a bit more cheerful."  
  
"It was great seeing you again too. What's better than coming back to Azkaban and seeing my two best friends again?" Artemis smiled. "Be careful, I don't suppose you're not "innocent" yet."  
  
"Nope, but I always do. You take care too." Sirius kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Remus was leaning on the front door post, arms crossed. He walked over to Sirius. "I'm glad you were able to stay for awhile, old friend. Have a safe journey."  
  
"Good luck with your job and have a great year." Sirius then added "I do expect that you two will be engaged the next time I see you, right?" He elbowed Remus and Artemis blushed a little. He and Remus hugged warmly. "Good bye, and take care of her, Remus."  
  
"I will." Remus replied.  
  
"Oh, and also, Artemis, I think that you have to do most of the "taking care of" of Remus." He quickly whispered to her as she let out a chuckle and Remus glared at him. Sirius playfully saluted them, but broke down to just a smile. "Goodbye, see ya later."  
  
"Bye!" They both exclaimed in unison as Sirius transformed back into a black dog and ran into the woods.  
  
"I'm going to miss him, I mean, I still find it hard to say goodbye . but you know, it's easier since I actually know that I'll see him again." Artemis stared into the woods.  
  
"It always is, Sirius is quite a guy." He squeezed her hand. "Come my, dear, we should be getting ready to leave ourselves."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and perhaps a local Muggle town." He answered.  
  
"A /Muggle/ town??" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I think those dinky salons do a better job than ours anyway."  
  
"A SALON?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis and Remus walked through Hogsmeade, Remus holding her hand, leading her. They made their way through the crowds, dodging every sudden change of movement from the crowd. He knew his way perfectly as Artemis looked around curiously. It had been years since she'd last been there. Some things have changed, but it was mostly like an old fairy tale that you've heard for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Come on, this way." Remus led her.  
  
"Hey, just because I don't have my glasses on I'm completely blind."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, why am I without glasses now?" Artemis asked, remembering how he made her take off her glasses.  
  
"So you'll less look like you."  
  
"So I'll less look like me? So I won't look myself?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell me Artemis, did you ever like wearing contacts."  
  
"Hell no, I detested it. I always took a half hour to put one of them one. Exactly too. That was the fastest time I could have ever put them on. A WHOLE DAMN HOUR IN THE MIRROR! Haven't you ever noticed how I hardly ever wear them?" She scowled.  
  
He nodded. "I thought so."  
  
"We aren't ." Artemis began as they stopped in front of a building. "God no . we aren't getting... CONTACTS?"  
  
"Of course we are. You'll be better disguised with them." He replied.  
  
"No .. please no.. NO CONTACTS!"  
  
"Honestly Artemis, you sound like some child who doesn't want to be dragged into a doctor's office. Come on, you'll be better disguised and sage this way, trust me."  
  
Artemis groaned as she walked in with Remus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked out with Remus about and hour and half later. Both were exhausted.  
  
"Well," Remus began. "You beat your record."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You took 27 minutes on the first contact and 28 on the second."  
  
"Oh shut up, Remus. How do I actually look without my glasses?" She asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I can't say you look better or worse . but you still look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Where are we going next?" She changed the subject knowing that he always made her turn red and she hated that sometimes.  
  
"Now we're going to the Muggle Town. I think we need to get your hair fixed." Remus started and she groaned again.  
  
"It's hair /done/. And I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me."  
  
"Honestly, Artemis. I thought girls liked dressing up and looking all pretty." He smirked.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Men like pretty girls. All that crap is a NIGHTMARE." She shuddered. "Come on, let's just get it over with."  
  
Remus laughed. "That's why I liked you, right?"  
  
"Maybe ." She smirked. "And now why did I like you?"  
  
"My charm, my personality ." Remus grinned at her. "We'll take the train, my dear. I've already got tickets."  
  
"Then let's go." Artemis started to run off.  
  
"Um, Ari?" He called out to her. "You're going the wrong way!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now we have to talk about your new identity." Remus started as they sat on the train across from each other. "You'll be my cousin. You can keep "Lupin" as your last name. Any ideas for your first name?"  
  
"Selene." She answered immediately.  
  
"Selene?"  
  
"Yup. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and so is Selene. Though Artemis is equivalent to Diana in mythology, I would prefer this name, though both sounds a bit retarded."  
  
Remus chuckled a little and then continued. "You've attended Durmstrang, not Hogwarts. Since the headmaster who used to be there is not there anymore and Kakaroff is out of contact, you should be safe."  
  
"Well, I do know how to speak Bulgarian." She shrugged.  
  
"Your parents have both died. You don't have anywhere to go so you had to stay with me. I am going to Hogwarts so you are coming with me to be my assistant. Follow?"  
  
She nodded. "So instead of being the ones annoying the teacher, we have to be the teachers getting annoyed."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "There are only a few students like that. Most of them are quite /safe/, unlike us. Okay, and now for your last job before you came with me ."  
  
"I've just been exploring the Amazons." She grinned.  
  
"Okay. I wish that was a job . now that takes care of where you've been living. So now you are Selene Lupin."  
  
"Selene Lupin." She smugly turned up her nose. "I definitely prefer Artemis."  
  
"So do I, Artemis Lupin . I mean McConnell."  
  
But she wasn't listening. She was staring at someone who was a couple seats in back of them. Remus tried to see who it was but she quickly turned back to face him. "Remus . that man is holding up and issue of the Daily Prophet. It has my picture in front. I just have my glasses off with different clothes. He could still recognize me!"  
  
"Switch places with me quickly." He stood up so she could sit where he was sitting by the window and he took the end seat. "Keep you head facing the window and just enjoy the scenery. I'll block you so no one can recognize you."  
  
Artemis nodded, and just stared outside but she didn't have to go through long boring minutes of staring. She saw that they were stopping at the station right now. So she stood up, trying to hide her face. Remus stood up as well and the two walked through the crowd and exited the train.  
  
"So where are we now?" She asked.  
  
"London. I have no doubt that we'll find some kind of salon. Let's hurry up just in case Muggles have paid attention and spot you." Remus urged and they hurried down the street until Remus stopped them in front of a building. "Here's one, come on let's go in."  
  
Artemis remembered how she completely stalled going into the Eye Center, but now, it was all hurry, hurry, hurry. Maybe it had to do with trying to not be spotted, or maybe she actually did want to get her hair done? Naw .  
  
They entered through the two glass doors. There was a lady at the counter with big bushy brown hair with the phone up to her ear held up by her shoulder. She was looking at her bright pink fingernails that decorated her hands. She wore lots of make up on her face and had bright red lips and with blobs and blobs of blush on her cheeks. She had dark lines of mascara around her eyes and it was hard to tell if her occupation was a hair dresser or a clown.  
  
"Yeah . uh huh ." The lady talked into the fun. "Yup . no way .so . yeah .naw . anyway . yes . I gotta go now . customers. bye ." She violently hung up the phone and looked up at Remus and Artemis. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"She'd like to get her hair . um changed ." Remus hesitated not knowing human terms.  
  
"I'd like to get my hair cut and done." Artemis spoke up for herself.  
  
"Well how would you like it done?" The lady asked, her eyes only focusing on her nails.  
  
"Um, I was hoping I could get suggestions?" Artemis replied.  
  
"Follow me." The lady walked out from behind the counter and led Artemis to another part of the room and they sat down across from each other over a little table. Meanwhile, Remus looked around a little and finally sat down in a chair and started flipping through some Muggle magazines. The lady pulled out a book. "How short do you want your hair to be?"  
  
"A little past my shoulders." She replied as the lady stared at her long hair that went a little past her waist.  
  
"Okay," the lady opened the book to a section with all these different women hairstyles. She pointed to a picture. "How about this one?"  
  
Artemis looked at the picture with the hair put up in a bun with all these strands of hair sticking out of the bun and two strands by the side of her face. She shook her head. "No."  
  
She pointed to another one. "This one?"  
  
This one had the hair curled to the inside of her face. "Not that one either."  
  
She flipped a page and pointed to one. "This?"  
  
The hair was completely curly. She shook her head without showing her disgust.  
  
The next was completely straight down. As much as Artemis would have loved to have that one, she knew that it would make any difference in what she looked like. "No."  
  
They flipped through pages for a few minutes, and then finally one fit Artemis's likes and one that would make her look different. Exhausted from flipping page after page, the lady sent her to another women who led her to wash her hair.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Remus was still looking at the magazine, looking up every now and then to see if Artemis was done yet. He looked at the pictures. "How could the pictures not move?" He thought to himself. "Were these Muggles not even /that/ advanced?"  
  
He found the magazine quite pointless. He set it down and then looked up. He saw that Artemis was just standing up from her seat and she was done. Then someone stood in front of them and he could see her no longer. He stood up too, trying to catch a glimpse of her but finally, she walked over to him.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
It was not an exaggeration. She had wavy hair. Not short, but wavy. It did not puff out at all and her hair was not wide. The auburn color of hair was perfect to match her hairstyle and her blue eyes that were no longer hidden by glass. She stood up tall and was incredibly thin with perfect skin. She smiled a little at Remus while he gazed at her.  
  
"So . well . how do I look?" She asked.  
  
"Gorgeous." He said, not once taking his eyes off her. "One out of a million reasons why I love you."  
  
She weakly smiled, but was interrupted by the throat clearing of the counter lady. The counter lady held out her hand with her other ringing up the cash register and said "$23.89."  
  
Remus pulled out a fifty dollar bill which surprised Artemis. The counter lady gave him the change and then they left the building.  
  
"Where did you get the Muggle money?" Artemis asked him.  
  
"Just in case money." He shrugged. "I only have two fifties and I would only use this money in emergencies."  
  
"You could have asked me for money . I could have gone to a Muggle bank and-"  
  
"Robbed it?" Remus sniggered.  
  
"No." She playfully glared. "Gotten some money from my account."  
  
"Ah, that's right . You are part Muggle . I guess you'll have to teach me some of that stuff later, especially the part about Muggles liking those stupid packets with pictures in them."  
  
"Magazines?"  
  
"Whatever they're called."  
  
"Where are we going next?" She asked.  
  
"Well, now, we are going to buy you some new robes. We'll go to Diagon Alley for this, I guess." He replied. "Before that, I need to get some gold from Gringotts."  
  
"No, this time I'll use my money." She insisted.  
  
"And have you pull money out of /you/ account? The goblins would call the Aurors on you in seconds! No, think of it as a gift. I'll pay." He argued.  
  
"And what would be the occasion?"  
  
"Well, I don't need an occasion. In fact, I still need to make up nineteen birthdays, eighteen Christmases, eighteen Valentine's Day, and some many more." He smirked. "Let's go, we still need to catch the train."  
  
"And this time," she grinned. "I don't have to hide."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked inside Remus's vault: Vault 496. She stared at the small (compared to others) pile of money he had. Remus stepped inside and grabbed some money and put it in his pocket. The portion he took was almost a fourth of what he had altogether. He weakly smiled at Artemis and stepped out. He sat next to Artemis as the goblin started the controls.  
  
"Remus," she started, looking a bit embarrassed. "You don't have to spend that much on me. After all, all I need is one robe, and it doesn't have to be that fancy ."  
  
"You need robes, Ari, I mean Selene." He quickly corrected himself. "You also need other kinds of clothes including boots, and er, any other garment."  
  
"But I mean, we don't need that much."  
  
"You're the only one I'd do it for."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I like this one. and it is only 7 galleons ." Artemis said as she stared in the mirror. The robes were a royal red color, but still looked a bit cheap looking. "And I have the black one that's 6 galleons."  
  
"What is with you and prices?" Remus laughed. "All this time, after buying boots, and . other clothes. you were only preoccupied with the price of it and then if you like it."  
  
She shrugged and grinned. "I did the same thing when I was little, if I was asked about something to buy. I did it at Hogsmeade weekends and I guess it's a habit I've never gotten rid of. Plus, I don't want to waste all your money."  
  
"Anything bought for you is /not/ a waste." He squeezed her hand. "Now how about dress robes?"  
  
"Dress robes?" She eyed him. "Why ever would I need dress robes?"  
  
"Um, for occasions?"  
  
"And /why/ can't I just use my regular robes?"  
  
"Because . er ."  
  
"Why, I'm not pretty enough for you?" She joked.  
  
"Dammit, you win." He groaned. "Okay, but at least buy /one/ more robe, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she grinned at him. She began to walk through and aisle, but she looked back once. "I always did win in school." And quickly went down the aisle.  
  
"Okay, now THAT'S not true!" Remus yelled across.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis came out wearing blue robes. She looked completely different than her picture in the newspaper or the girl she had been years ago. They had one bag of the things they had bought (new wizard technology had quickly developed to fit all your merchandise in ONE bag).  
  
"Shall we go eat now? I would think that you're hungry." Remus suggested.  
  
"Definitely . I haven't had a full regular meal since my last year in Hogwarts. You must be hungry too, I haven't seen you eat anything ever since I've been here with you."  
  
"No, I'm not that hungry." Remus replied.  
  
She eyed him carefully. "You /have/ been eating meals at least two times a day, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She just stared at his thin and skinny figure. "Could have fooled me."  
  
"There's a small restaurant over there, Commotion of Potion, sort of what the Muggles call a "deli" over there. They also have some pretty damn good soup. Do you want to go there?"  
  
"Fine with me." She smiled.  
  
He took her hand gently. They walked over to the Commotion of Potion and opened the entering doors. They stepped inside, and Artemis immediately recognized someone that made her go closer to Remus and held his hand tightly. Her breath grew short and choppy and she paled quickly. Remus saw her eyes full of fear and he put his arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ari?" He whispered to her.  
  
"It's . He's .here ." She stuttered staring ahead. "Who?" Remus questioned, wondering who was making her so fearful.  
  
"Severus ."  
  
Remus swore quietly in his head to himself. "Artemis, just stay calm. Remember who you are, okay? Just play your part."  
  
"I wasn't prepared to lie to /him/." She trembled.  
  
"You're a perfect actress, remember? I remember that skit you performed in the dormitory once." He grinned at her. "You'll do fine. Come on." He nudged her. "We can't just ignore him, it would be too suspicious."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Severus!" Remus called out to him. "What a coincidence to see you here!"  
  
He turned his head around from his seat and saw Remus and Artemis. He gave Remus a fake smile but then he turned to Artemis and he held a blank face. He stood up, looking quite surprised and suspicious. "Remus, what a coincidence indeed." He didn't take his eyes off Artemis, even while talking to Remus. "And who is this? Your new wife?"  
  
"My wife? No, not at all. She's my cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "And does your cousin have a name?"  
  
"Ask her, yourself."  
  
"What's your name?" Severus asked, with a bit of a scowl from Remus's comment.  
  
"Selene Lupin." She answered flatly, doing quite a good job with no hesitating.  
  
"Selene Lupin." He repeated softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Severus Snape."  
  
"Was that Severus /actually/ being polite." Remus joked.  
  
"Well I don't remember you being too polite years back. Anyway, Remus, I've heard that you're the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, congratulations." Severus said cautiously.  
  
"Thank you. I do hope that I will keep control of myself and Selene will be able to help me do that and teach." Remus replied.  
  
"She will be helping you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus looked over to Artemis, and she slowly shifted away from him. His look at her had not changed .  
  
"Selene," Severus began. "I have a funny feeling we have met before."  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible." She shook her head playing her part. "I just got back from the Amazons. I have been there for years."  
  
"What school did you go to?"  
  
"Durmstrang."  
  
"Not Hogwarts? Unlike your cousin?"  
  
"My mother insisted. She attended Durmstrang."  
  
"I have the funniest feeling I've known you for a long time." Severus began to near her. "Everything about you seems so." He paused. "Familiar."  
  
"Well, maybe we've met in a past life." She smiled broadly.  
  
"Maybe ." Severus was not convinced. "Who are your parents?"  
  
"Endymion Lupin and Rhiannon Daniel."  
  
"Daniel? I haven't heard that wizarding family before." He questioned  
  
"My mother's mother was a Muggle." She quickly answered.  
  
"Only child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
She looked away, breathing heavily, trying to act her part. She looked down. "They're . they're dead ." She let a tear fall down too.  
  
Snape looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh . I'm sorry ."  
  
Remus cut in. "Her parents just died recently. She's been staying with me for awhile. She found out while she was in the Amazons . terrible shock." He shook his head.  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
"They had been suffering from a disease." He replied. "They didn't find out they had it, until the last moment . when the disease was destructive and unstoppable . they had no chance."  
  
Artemis laid her head on Remus's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Selene. It was nice meeting you, Selene ." He started. ". And it was nice to see you, Remus. Congratulations, once again and I will see you when the term starts." Severus left in a hurry.  
  
Artemis stood up straight again, wiped her tear and grinned. Remus grinned at her too. "Perfect performance, Ari, absolutely perfect performance."  
  
**Will fanfiction.net ever start working? Who knows?"  
  
**Plz review!**  
  
**Kree* 


	5. Trust Her No Matter What

**I decided to keep on writing the next chapter even though I'm WAY ahead, and the STUPID fanfiction.net keeps on messing up! Did you see what it did to my last chaps before?**  
  
**Well, finally we get Hogwarts into the picture. And Harry, and all the other characters . I don't know how long this chapter will be . but I guess I'll just have to wait until I finish typing this.**  
  
**Kree**  
  
"Are you all ready, Artemis?" Remus called out to her from the kitchen.  
  
"Yup! All ready!" Artemis walked into the kitchen with one worn down brown suitcase. Her "name" was imprinted onto the bag: Selene D. Lupin. She wore her blue robes, which were only a bit nicer than Remus's, and only a bit more fancy than "shaggy". You couldn't really tell the difference. She put her hair in a pony tail.  
  
"Okay, then let's go." Remus went up to the door. "Albus wants me to ride the Hogwarts Express this year again, because of what happened last year."  
  
"So that's why we're leaving so early."  
  
"Yeah, and we'd better get going.." Remus picked up his own suitcase and opened the door. They stepped outside together. "Guess who you'll be meeting?"  
  
"Well. Severus right?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Him too."  
  
"Who else?" Artemis questioned.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry?" Artemis stammered. "Potter? James and Lily's son?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes."  
  
"It's. it's been so long since I've seen Lily. or James. I still can't believe." She looked away, shaking her head.  
  
"Harry looks exactly like James." He smiled.  
  
Artemis smiled back. "I miss them. I miss them both."  
  
"That pain will wash away. especially when you see Harry."  
  
"Then let's go! What are we waiting for? The next full moon?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis watched as the students boarded the Hogwarts Express. She sighed, remembering the first time she saw and boarded the Hogwarts Express. It brought back so many memories about meeting Lily there for the first time and then seeing Severus for the first time. She saw kids laughing and chasing each other, talking and boarding. Oh, she remembered that life oh so very well.  
  
"Hey Ari, you okay?" Remus squeezed her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.I'm just remembering."  
  
"Remembering when we were going to school?"  
  
"Just remembering life."  
  
"Come on." He smiled at her. "Let's go."  
  
She smiled back as they both walked to the entrance of the train. Remus led her to the compartment in the back and they both sat down. She grinned as she looked around.  
  
"Oh you used to always sit in this back compartment. Always with Sirius and James and Peter."  
  
"Sometimes, things never change. Besides, I /like/ this compartment."  
  
She laughed a little as all of a sudden a figure stood in the doorway: It was a boy. Artemis looked at him, and strangely, he looked very familiar. He had a bit untidy jet black hair with black rimmed glasses that hid his brilliant green eyes. He wore Gryffindor Hogwarts robes. He was quite tall and he looked about 15 or 16.  
  
"He looks like James. but I must be hallucinating." She thought to herself.  
  
The boy's eyes first went to her and then to Remus. His eyes widened. "Pro-professor Lupin?" He stammered.  
  
"Harry!" Remus smiled, and Artemis saw a smile that she had never seen on Remus's face since their Hogwarts years. "Oh, Harry, it's so nice to see you again!"  
  
Harry ran to Remus as Remus stood up. They hugged warmly. "Professor Lupin. you're back? You're teaching again?"  
  
"Yes, I'm teaching Defense Against Dark Arts again. Dumbledore let me."  
  
"But. what about everyone else. they know you're a . werewolf! What do they think of that?" Harry questioned.  
  
"They know I'm a calm werewolf and I've never hurt anyone the entire school year when I was there. It was good enough. Sure they might be a little worried, but it will be okay." Remus replied calmly.  
  
"But what about Snape?"  
  
"Professor Snape has his own reasons to absolutely hate me, but there's not much he can do to me anymore. After all, he's already announced to the whole school that I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Okay." Harry smiled widely. "I'm so glad that you're our teacher again. So far, you were still the best. And-and I've missed you a lot."  
  
"I've missed you too." Remus hugged him again. "You're growing up to look just like your father.Harry, I want you to meet my cousin, Selene Lupin." He motioned to Artemis.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry shook hands with her.  
  
"Harry. it's such a pleasure to meet you." Artemis spoke softly in a hoarse voice. Her eyes were getting blurry as she saw James and Lily in Harry. "I haven't gotten the honor of meeting your parents, but Professor Lupin has spoken so well of them and you."  
  
"She's going to be working with me as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher as well." Remus added.  
  
"What's better than two Lupins?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry!" A voice shouted and two more figures rushed into the doorway. Artemis saw a redheaded boy with freckles and new looking robes. She felt slightly embarrassed because her robes looked really shabby compared to his. She knew she shouldn't complain, because Remus had bought them with his money and he didn't have much and hers were a bit better looking than his. There was also a girl who had bushy brown hair and both were in Gryffindor robes. "Harry, there you are!" The girl exclaimed and then she too, first looked at her and then at Remus. "Professor Lupin! You're here!"  
  
"Hermione! How lovely to see you again." Remus smiled and then looked at the boy. "The same to you, Ron."  
  
"Professor, you're the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Ron stuttered.  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes, once again."  
  
"Well I'm glad. Finally we get a teacher that we know we can trust and that can actually teach us." Said Hermione.  
  
"Selene, this is Hermione and Ron." Remus began. "Hermione, Ron, this is my cousin, Selene Lupin. She'll be helping me teach as well."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Artemis said kindly and Ron and Hermione replied the same. Artemis watched their expressions, seeing that Ron was looking a bit surprised and Hermione looked a bit suspicious.  
  
"Harry, we've found a compartment. Do you want to come with us?" Ron asked.  
  
"And I've brought my laptop too!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Some Muggle device, can't really see the point of it." Ron murmured.  
  
"Professor Lupin, it was really nice to see you again." Harry started and then he looked to Artemis.  
  
"Harry, you can just call her the same." Remus sensed the next question.  
  
"Professor, it was nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand and then walked out with Ron and Hermione. "Nice robes." Artemis heard him say.  
  
"Can you believe it? Fred and George bought be so many new pairs! Mum and Dad of course are suspicious where they got such money, but I don't care! I don't have any hand me down ones!"  
  
Artemis smiled and turned to face Remus. "Oh God.Harry looks just like James. and he's got Lily's eyes."  
  
"Yeah." Remus answered blankly, still staring out the doorway.  
  
"You miss James a lot."  
  
"You can't forget friends like James, or Lily, or Sirius. They just stay alive in you no matter what."  
  
"And in Harry." Artemis started. "Remus, I'll always be there for you, you know that don't you?"  
  
"But you don't have to." He replied softly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"But I want to. I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Remus pulled her close to him and their lips touched softly, and they shared a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you just met her?" Hermione questioned Harry.  
  
"Yeah, right before you did." Harry replied. "Why are you so worked up about her?"  
  
"You know what I'm really surprised at?' Ron asked them.  
  
"What?" They both said in unison.  
  
"I thought that they were married."  
  
"MARRIED?"  
  
"Well, it looked like it, the way Lupin was looking at her, and they way that she looked at him, and you'd expect a guy like him to get married to someone and someone like to her to find someone for sure. and then we figured out they were cousins." Ron explained.  
  
"As much as it is true, they can't be married. They're cousins." Hermione began. "But Selene Lupin looks familiar from somewhere, and I /will/ figure it out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Artemis stepped in together into the Great Hall. Artemis glanced from side to side, from table to table. She couldn't believe that she was actually in Hogwarts again. She looked to the table of the staff, seeing Dumbledore sitting upright and straight, looking very calm was a slight smile on his face, just like he did years ago. Then she glanced to Professor McGonagall, who still looked like her old strict and firm self. Then she saw Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and then she saw-  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
He caught her glance and then smiled at her the same way, mysterious, conceited, proud, and defiant, he did all those years back on the train and she quickly turned away.  
  
"Ari, follow me." Remus whispered in her ear and took her hand as he led her to the staff table. She could barely believe that after always sitting at the Gryffindor table, she was sitting at the /staff/ table. They took a seat at the end of the table where there were two empty seats. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."  
  
The Sorting Hat sang it's song first, and then Professor McGonagall stepped up with a scroll and opened it. "When I call out your name, step out, put on the hat and sit on the stool. The hat will announce your House, and you will go and place the hat back on the stool and sit at your table." She explained. "Ethene Evra!"  
  
A girl with long blonde braids stepped up and walked to the stool. The hat had barely touched her head when the Sorting Hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Jason Machlan!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
He stepped up and placed the hat on his head and sat down. After a few moments, the Sorting Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
To Artemis, the Sorting Ceremony seemed to drag forever. She felt Severus Snape's cold glare from every angle. Even as she looked in another direction, he sent chills flying down her spine. She remembered a time when those glares used to be gazes. She wondered why everything had to happen years ago. and why he had to leave her. and why they couldn't at /least/ have been friends after what happened that year.  
  
"Ari. Ari. are you okay?" Remus whispered to her. "Ari, snap out of it."  
  
She blinked twice before she closed her eyes again. "How. how am I going to do it? How can I face Severus again?"  
  
Remus placed his hand on her hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her soft hand.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was in majestic silk violet robes with gold lining. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "Welcome, to the beginning of another splendid year at Hogwarts!" He greeted. "I would like to first welcome the newest members of our staff! Professor Remus Lupin, and his cousin, Professor Selene Lupin are teaching Defense Against Dark Arts class."  
  
Remus and Artemis stood up and bowed. Every 5th year and older clapped loudly. Everyone cheered and yelled. They all remembered the spectacular job Professor Lupin had done when he was DADA teacher. All except for the Slytherin table.  
  
"Well, she obviously is related to him." Malfoy sniggered. "Look at her robes!"  
  
"Well she obviously doesn't need a brain," Harry started. "And you, have the robes, but you're lacking the brain part."  
  
Harry glanced at Snape. Obviously, his glare would probably be on Lupin, because he hated him so much, but Harry saw that Snape wasn't looking at Professor Lupin. He was looking at his cousin, and the look was much different. It was still a glare, but it wasn't a glare of hatred. It was all mixed. Almost with sadness and remembrance and fury and disappointment. Very strange.  
  
"And now." Professor Dumbledore continued. "We have a new Hospital Wing Assistant: Mr. Mundungus Fletcher!"  
  
Everyone clapped, not as loudly as Professor Lupins' applause, but pretty loudly. A man who was quite handsome, with neat, combed back dark brown hair and deep brown eyes stood up. He was in quite rich and had elegant clothes. He looked about Remus and Artemis's age. He smiled and bowed.  
  
"Now! Let the feast began!" Dumbledore exclaimed and immediately, the food appeared on the plates that sat on the table.  
  
Artemis's appetite was small. She had hardly eaten in Azkaban and she had grown to get used to it. She ate a bit of meat and some salad, but that was it. She remembered how she devoured the feast on the first day of the term when she was in school. She smiled to herself as she scooped up a piece of beef.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis followed Remus into the staff room where all the teachers were talking. "Come on, meet with some people." Remus said as Severus stopped him. "Let me handle Severus." He whispered in her ear. Artemis nodded reluctantly but she walked away.  
  
"You're new too, right Professor Lupin?" A voice called to her.  
  
She didn't know that the voice was talking to her, and she was almost confused. But it got to her so she turned around and smiled at the man who called to her. "Yes, that's right. And you are too?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled back kindly. "My name is Gus Fletcher, the new hospital wing assistant."  
  
"Gus? I thought it was Mundungus?" She lied. Gus was the same year as her at Hogwarts. She remembered him.  
  
"Well, that's my /real/ name, but could you imagine going around with a name such as that/"  
  
She laughed a little. "My name is Selene."  
  
"Selene, it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Have we met anywhere, you seem rather familiar."  
  
"I don't think so, you went to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. I went to Durmstrang and I went to explore the Amazons straight after that."  
  
"Ah.I guess that could not be possible. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, my parents died. I thought I would stay with some family and shake off my emotions a little." She replied.  
  
Gus looked at Remus. "Well, I don't know what you've done with him, but he obviously isn't the same anymore."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you do know Remus's past at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Would you mind telling me a little?" She knew she lied again, but she might as well see how Remus had supposedly "changed".  
  
"Hogwarts is probably his most memorable time of his life.and the happiest. Especially his last year, but then again, his last year, was also his worst year. Tell me, have you ever heard of Artemis McConnell?"  
  
"Sorry, no. I'm not really up to the times."  
  
"Well, she was his rival. There would probably be no worse bickering heard in the hallway between two students from the same house. But in that last year, they somehow fell in love, and that was probably the happiest I've ever seen him. He was very happy with his best friends, of course, but it was a different kind of happy. But then. she set a dementor on him. she had been working with Voldemort." He shook his head remembering what had happened years ago. "She was arrested at the end of the Year and placed in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And then, Lily and James were killed when Sirius betrayed them, and then Sirius killed Peter and was taken to Azkaban. Remus has been through rough times."  
  
Artemis nodded with a sigh, still upset at what he had to go through.  
  
"But then you come along, and for some reason, he seems just as happy as he was when he was with Artemis and was back in Hogwarts. The best cure for loneliness is someone who loves you." Gus smiled weakly.  
  
Artemis smiled too. "Couldn't have put it better myself."  
  
"Actually, I never thought Artemis was that kind of girl. I always thought her to be quite noble and loyal. Certainly brave and quick-witted as well. She was very smart and intelligent, one of the best. She was nice, and caring, and thoughtful and friendly. In fact. I had a crush on her." He turned red. "She was very pretty."  
  
She giggled when she heard that. Gus Fletcher, thought she was "very pretty"? She remembered Gus, the handsome Ravenclaw Quidditch seeker whom all the girls had their eyes on.  
  
Remus caught a glimpse of Artemis as he talked to Severus. He saw her giggle. Giggle. He blinked a few times. Artemis? Giggle? How could that be possible? Snicker, snigger, sneer, scowl, snort, snap, laugh. but giggle? That wasn't her. And he saw her talking to Gus Fletcher. She was smiling the whole time and Gus was laughing and talking to her easily. They looked as if they were flirting teenagers. Remus remembered that Gus had a crush on Artemis at Hogwarts. His friend had /accidentally/ let it slip in the boys dormitory and it spread like wildfire. through the boys. The girls wouldn't dare pass that piece of gossip around, because they had their hearts set out for him.  
  
Gus was working for the Ministry now in a very high position. Remus knew that he was very rich, very charming, almost like a ladies man, but Sirius was more of that too. And he wasn't bad looking, and that was putting it /very/ lightly. Compared to Remus, he looked like Apollo while Remus was plain, poor, and a werewolf. With Remus's abnormal amber eyes, his light brown hair with flecks of gray, gray.and was very skinny. Gus looked so much more magnificent them him. Gus was very likable, and single. And he knew, that Artemis /could/ and /maybe/ like him.  
  
He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand seeing Artemis with someone else. but then, he released his grip. He remembered that only her happiness mattered to him. If she wanted to be with Gus.fine.as long as she was happy. Besides, maybe it was better. Maybe it would make her lifestyle better, and she'd be content with someone like Gus. Someone who was normal, and wasn't some kind of beast.Why should she and why should she be with a werewolf anyway?  
  
"Remus, are you listening?" Severus questioned.  
  
"Of course Severus. continue." Remus turned to face him.  
  
"Well, you have heard the news, right?  
  
"News? What news?"  
  
"About Artemis McConnell."  
  
Remus pretended to turn pale, which was not very hard, because he would always get very jittery at the sound of her name. "No. I haven't." He stammered. "What is it?"  
  
"It seems she made a little escape during the summer time." He eyed Remus carefully. "Keep an eye out for her, will ya?"  
  
"Of course I will." Remus stuttered, but couldn't help but gaze at Artemis again.  
  
Severus caught his glance. "Remus.you do know, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cousin has a shockingly amazing resemblance to Artemis, in some way."  
  
Remus nodded without speaking a word, but had an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"Remus," Artemis walked up to him. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Selene. Really." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her gently close to his side.  
  
"Ah, Remus!" A kind and friendly voice exclaimed.  
  
Remus spotted Dumbledore calling to him so he faced him as Dumbledore walked toward him. "Hello, Professor-"  
  
"Remus, just call me Albus!" Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I just can't used to it." Remus weakly smiled.  
  
"I'm delighted to have you teaching again! It will be nice to have a teacher that isn't working for Voldemort or doesn't know how to control things, and Miss Selene? Delighted to have you here as well!"  
  
"Thank you." She smiled courteously. "I've been looking forward to coming here with Remus."  
  
"And, when we talk about Snuffles right now-" Dumbledore started.  
  
"It's all right. I've explained everything to her at my house. She will keep the secret, I trust her." Remus assured him. "No matter what she is, a witch, a Muggle, a criminal, she is trustworthy."  
  
Dumbledore lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Sirius is in a secret room that can be found in your room, Remus. Look into the mirror and ask for the door. It will show the door in the mirror. While looking in the mirror, back up and open it. The door will disappear in the mirror once used."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Artemis said politely.  
  
"I'm sure that Harry will want to see him, shall I show him to my room?" Remus asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius /is/ his godfather."  
  
"Thank you." Remus motioned Artemis to follow him and they hurried out of the staff room.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, you've been awfully quiet since the return of Remus."  
  
"Well, I don't need to add anything to show people that he shouldn't be trusted." Severus scowled.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore chuckled. "How about his cousin?"  
  
Severus was quiet for a few moments, but finally answered. "Well, we'll see about her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Sirius is /actually/ here?" Harry questioned as he followed.  
  
"Of course." Remus replied. "After what's been happening, Sirius would have it no other way. He's a very demanding guy, you know."  
  
Artemis rolled her eyes. "And an annoying romantic as well."  
  
Harry looked to Remus, shocked. "She knows?"  
  
"Of course, I told her at my house." Remus began. "Don't worry, Harry. She knows that Sirius isn't a criminal. She's completely trustworthy." Remus felt as if he had been trying to explain to the whole world that she was trustworthy.  
  
"All-all right." Harry stammered as he took another glance at Artemis and then turned away. "So, where is he?"  
  
"He's in my room." Remus said as they stopped at a door. He opened it and they all stepped in. It was a moderately large room with a bed, a bathroom, and a closet. There was a table standing near the balcony. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and Remus spotted it. He walked up to it and stared right into it. Ignoring his own reflection, he said, "where is the secret door?"  
  
"It's right there!" The mirror answered back.  
  
Remus looked into the mirror and on the back wall, there was a door right next to the bed. "Thank you." He murmured and he began to back up, looking into the mirror until he was right where the door was. He placed his hand on the knob and opened it. "Sirius, come out." Remus called to him.  
  
Sirius stepped out of the wall, but of course, if you looked in the mirror, Sirius stepped out through the door. The door disappeared in the mirror. "Remus, Harry, Art-Harry!" Sirius hesitated and caught his mistake. Knowing that Harry might not know, he just went along. "It's so nice to see you both again!"  
  
Harry ran up to hug Sirius. "Sirius! It's great to see you too!"  
  
Remus smiled watching Sirius warmly embrace Harry. It was almost as if he was hugging James.  
  
"Sirius, this is my cousin, Selene." Remus winked at Sirius. "She's gonna help me teach and she'll keep our secret about you staying here."  
  
Sirius nodded. "So that's what they came up with. Well it's convincing enough, I guess. Might as well play along with it in front of Harry." He thought to himself. "Pleasure to meet you, Selene." Sirius bowed just like a Ladies Man and they shook hands.  
  
"Pleasure's mine." She tried to help herself from grinning.  
  
"Do you and Harry want to talk privately for awhile?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Okay," Artemis started. "Remus and I will be in my room." Remus left his suitcase in the room and he picked up Artemis's. "Remus," She grabbed it back. "As much as I /know/ you want to be a gentleman, I can do things for myself." She grinned.  
  
"Okay." He grinned back, and for once, not thinking up what he could say back to her. They both walked out the room and closed the door.  
  
"So Harry, has your scar been hurting?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, not really." He replied. "In fact, not once this summer!"  
  
"That's a good sign." Sirius nodded, trying to make conversation.  
  
But questions about "Selene" itched in his head. "When did Selene come?"  
  
Sirius hesitated. "God, and /I/ get stuck with the lying." Sirius rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. "I'm not sure." And then he lowered his head. "Listen to me, Harry, just know that Remus trusts her with his life. You can trust her. No matter what happens, no matter what comes up, trust her, understand Harry?"  
  
Harry had never seen Sirius looks so serious since the incident at the Shrieking Shack, but now pierce confidence strung his voice and his eyes as he talked about Selene. "All right, I will." He finally answered.  
  
**I'm finally finished!!**  
  
**plz review!!**  
  
**Kree** 


End file.
